Shadow of Heroes
by ReaperKiller
Summary: A perfect future is torn apart and the only hope for the universe is for a new hero to arise. But can a single boy live up to the stories of his ancestors? Will the Universe be forever locked in an eternal darkness and under the tyranny of a mad Queen? Will this boy even follow his ancestors path? Or will he be what they want him to be, not he wants himself to be?...
1. Chapter 1

**First DBZ story in a long time. Hope you enjoy **

**This is only a prologue explaining this timelines history so the story won't really begin until next chapter.**

**Ps. GT never happened...**

* * *

Year 784: Goku departs from the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with Uub.

Year 822: The people of Earth enter a new Golden Age thanks to cheap and very effective Capsule Corp Technology.

Year 828: Uubs training is complete. Goku and Vegeta depart Earth to find an empty planet suitable for their final showdown.

Year 830: The Z Fighters leave Earth to answer the call of King Kai, who foresees a terribly powerful force emerging from the darkness of space. They encounter a celestial being known only as Jaaku. The Z Fighters are powerless against him even with both Goku and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 3. The Z Figthers are forced to retreat.

Year 831: As Jaaku approaches Earth in search of the saiyans, Goku, Vegeta and Uub flee to the Supreme Kai world in order to draw him away from Earth. With Kibito Kais earings both Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta fuse into Vegito. They manage to defeat Jaaku at the Cost of the Supreme Kais World, however both die shortly after from the immense strain on their body. Both refuse to be wished back, as Grand Kai has offered to train them both for their services to the galaxy.

Year 835: Alien Settlers arrive on earth to pay homage to the heroes that defeated Jaaku. Alien and Earth technology is shared advancing humankind to the space age.

Year 837: Buu creates himself a girlfriend after reading one of Mr. Satans adult books.

Year 838: Refusing to die a liar, Hercule Satan reveals the truth about who really defeated Cell and Majin Buu to the world on his death bed before dying.

Year 850: After Earth joins the Galactic Community all races enter an unprecedented age of peace and prosperity.

Year 988: Piccolo is the only Z Fighter still alive.

Year 1022: Galaxy Wide Disarmament begins after an all species Alliance if formed.

Year 1131: Memorial established in honor of those that helped defeat Frieze, Broly, Cooler, Hirudegarn, and Jaaku.

Year 1332: The first Galactic Martial Arts Tournament is held.

Year 1350: Piccolo passes away.

Year 1356: Majin Buu and Miss Buu leave Earth.

Year 1497: Planets along the South Galaxies outer rim begin to go quiet.

Year 1500: All communication with the South Galaxy ceases. All attempts to investigate are thwarted by massive power surges disabling all ships.

Year 1502: From the South Galaxy emerges a massive fleet of war ships. Galactic Alliance reformed and armament begins. All attempts to communicate with the invaders is met with silence.

Year 1503: Alliance forces collide with the "Ghost Fleet". But are quickly forced into retreat.

Year 1504: Martial arts masters prove to be more effective against the Ghost Fleet. Destroying ships and defending planets far better than Alliance fleets could.

Year 1505: Ghost Fleet's advance comes to a halt.

Year 1506: Several Capital Worlds are destroyed without warning by incredible force.

Year 1507: Celestial Being calling himself Kurayami appears and claims dominion over the universe for his master.

Year 1509: Dende attempts to contact King Kai.

Year 1510: Dende is killed by Kurayami's minions.

Year 1511: Ghost Fleet proceeds to conquer all major planets under Kurayami's orders.

Year 1512: Total dominance secured, new age of tyranny begins.

Year 1550: Resistance emerges.

Year 1551: Resistance crushed.

Year 1555: Scientists begin searching for a way to kill Kurayami.

Year 1573: Attempt to clone a warrior made from DNA recovered from Frieza, Cooler, and Broly fails.

Year 1601: Last member with Goku's bloodline found.

Year 1603: Goku's last surviving family member agrees to give DNA in order to clone a new fighter.

Year 1605: Single pure blooded saiyan cloned, power level registered at 1. Disputes begin about whether this is the most cost effective method.

Year 1606: Ten half human half saiyan babies cloned from Goku's DNA successfully, power levels measuring between 20-50.

Year 1607: It is decided that use of Pseudo-Saiyan soldiers will be more effective. The final member of Goku's bloodline is sent away with the saiyan child and payment for their service.

Year 1610: The training of the Pseudo-Saiyans begins.

* * *

**Alright hope that atleast got you interested lol. I'm sure I'm going a little far with this idea but it just wouldn't get out of my head otherwise XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**13 Years Later**

**"Monster Stories."**

All soldiers stood at attention when the entryway doors opened, and the tall woman in red armor walked in. The only visible parts of her body being her green skinned lips and lower jaw, as well as the writhing mass of green tendrils sprouting from the back of her helmet, and aside from those there was one long thick tentacle sprouting from the back of her head all the way to her feet.

"You sent for me Captain?" She asked, approaching the command centers holotable. Across from her stood a rather heavy set reptilian alien, with orange scales, broad shoulders and a raptor-like face.

"Yes yes, it seems that the beast hit another barracks last night," The Captain explained, "Killed the imperial soldiers station there."

"How many were there?" The 7'2 alien woman asked crossing her arms.

"Almost one hundred but that isn't the point." He scoffed, "If the Imperial Station finds out I've been forging the reports about this thing they'll have my head!"

"Then dispatch another battalion of guards... Sir." Beneath the purple visor she rolled her eyes at he Captains panic.

"I'm dispatching you." He smirked, "I want you to kill this monster, a few scouts tracked the trail of destruction through the forest to what we believe is its lair, a large cavern in the mountains."

She blinked, uncrossing her arms, "Why me sir?"

"Because, after reviewing the security footage I have decided that you are the best equipped to handle him," He replied simply, "You have one week to bring me its head."

Sighing she nodded, "Yes sir."

"I'd also advise you stop by the cities lower wards and pic up that Healer everyone's buzzing about," He added walking back to his chair, "She may be young but her powers are quite strong."

"Whatever you say sir."

* * *

"Next."

The curtain was slowly drawn back as young boy hobbled in, using a crutch as support for his right leg. The injured limb being bent at a strange angle just under the knee.

"What happened to you?" The young girl sitting beside her medical bed asked. She appeared to be only roughly 16 or 17, no taller than 5 feet and carrying a bit of extra weight on her, her red hair was cut short and tied back into a neat bun, her skin a light shade of blue and her eyes purple. Her clothing consisted of a light brown long sleeved shirt beneath a baggy short sleeved one and a knee length skirt, whereas the only covering her feet had were a few tied rags.

"I fell... trying to avoid one of the imperial patrols." He frowned, leaning against the table.

"Hmm..." She replied, examining his bad leg carefully, "This wasn't just today was it?"

"It was last night," He replied, "The patrols were flying around in a hurry and one almost ran me over..."

"Strange, what could have the soldiers all in a rush so late at night?" She questioned while her hands began to glow, the green light emanating from them slowly encircling and healing his bad leg.

The boy cringed as his bones returned to the proper position and all the bruises and sores began to fade away, "I heard there was another attack... On one of the barracks', no survivors again."

"Well that's unfortunate..." She sighed lightly as she finished up, "Alright you're good to go, it may be a bit sore for awhile but you'll be fine."

The kid grinned and stood up straight with no problem at all, "Alright! Thanks Talia!" He beamed before rushing out.

She waved him off as she stepped outside, glad to see nobody else waiting for her help, she went back in and started to clean things up. Her home turned medical ward was not much more than a shack with a few shelves and a bed. After getting a few things picked up she took a seat on her bed, letting her thoughts turn to the supposed monster that had been killing soldiers setting up in the mountains nearby.

However before she could think on it for more than a second, a knock came from the shacks wall. Raising an eyebrow she figured someone was asking permission to enter.

"Uh... Come in?"

Talia nearly fell back off her bed in shock as the massively tall red armored alien stepped through, ducking under the doorway. She was forced to lowered her head so it didn't hit the ceiling and looked down at the Healer, eyes unreadable through the purple visor. The insignia on her shoulder labeled her as imperial special forces.

"You the Healer?"

"U-Um yes, do you require medical attention?" She asked, recomposing herself as quickly as possible.

"No, but you're coming with me." She replied.

"What? Why?" Talia demanded worriedly, the imperials had always wanted her living in the richer districts, she'd make more money there but she'd have to charge those that really needed it.

The tall alien looked back to make sure nobody was listening in and leaned forward to whisper, "I'm sure you've heard about the recent attacks on imperial soldiers, allegedly by some kind of monster yes?"

Talia nodded slowly, "Everyone has... But you can't possibly think I had anything to do with it!"

She laughed in her face, "Of course not! But I'm going after the beast and I need a healer to keep me alive if things go south."

Talia got to her feet, dusting off her dirty clothes and shook her head, "I'm sorry Ms, but there are people here that need me too much for me to waste time on your monster hunt."

"You see this insignia right?" She asked pointing to her shoulder, "Special Forces, I assume you know the penalty for denying an agents more than reasonable demand?"

Talia narrowed her eyes, "So you're threatening me with death?"

"I would never," The tall woman smirked mischievously, "Just making a reading suggestion... We leave in twenty minutes, by the way my name is Agent Scylla, you will refer to me as Ma'am, we clear?"

"Crystal, ma'am..."

* * *

**Sorry for such short opening chapters I'm not the best when it comes to beginnings but once things pick up they will be much longer thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reign Of Sorrow: Yeah sorry I'll try to make the posts more frequent but this isn't exactly my main work at the moment lol**

* * *

**Hidden Valley**

**"You're The Only Monster I See Here."**

They touched down at the caverns entrance by shuttle, deciding that it would be much faster that way than to hike for hours up the mountains foothills. Following the large footsteps and knocked down trees it was easy to see to find it even without the scout reports. But all the destruction did was make Talia incredibly nervous about this trip, whereas Scylla seemed overly eager to find the monster.

"Looks like we go in by foot from here." Scylla declared as she entered the cavern slowly.

Talia followed behind her shivering slightly, "This thing couldn't have picked somewhere warm to live huh?"

"Don't be such a baby." She scoffed in response.

Rolling her eyes Talia followed, deep into the dark cavern. To her surprise it actually did get a little warmer after some time, a pleasant breeze coming from somewhere ahead. She was able to note a few things along the way thanks to cracks in the ceiling that let in a bit of light, the most obvious thing was the large amount of drag marks and stripped bark along the caves floor.

It was murder on her feet but spelled out that this monster was dragging trees through the cavern. And she couldn't help but wonder why.

"So kid, why do you live in the slums?" Scylla asked suddenly.

Talia nearly stumbled as the question caught her off guard, recomposing herself she answered, "Well I enjoy helping people."

"And you think people don't get sick in the Imperial District?"

"I know they do, but they can afford expensive medicine and treatment," Talia spat, "The men, women and children of the Slums cannot."

"So you're just sooo full of empathy for the beggars huh? Pathetic."

Narrowing her eyes Talia replied venomously, "Considering that all their problems, mine included, come from you pricks in the Imperial District, I'd call it more out of spite for you than empathy for them."

"Do I need to bring up another reading suggestion?"

"God I hope this monster eats you."

The only response Talia got from her insult was laughter, and it made her face flush with anger but she refused to humor the imperial agent any more than she had already. The remainder of their walk was silent, the only sign that they were near the end of this cavern was the light up ahead. Warmth emanated from the opening and Talia was on the verge of running to it.

"Stand back little girl," Scylla ordered and picked up the pace, Talia was going to give her attitude but stopped when she felt the sudden pressure around Scylla. It made her heart clench and her pulse race, she stopped in her tracks and silently nodded, following behind much slower.

Scylla came to a halt as she reached the opening, "What in the name of..." She trailed as she beheld the massive opening. They stood inside a hidden valley, stretching for at least two miles in all directions with the mountain walls surrounding it. Sunlight poured in overhead, giving life to the soft grass on the ground and beautifully large trees surrounding the edges.

"Whoa..." Talia muttered as she stepped onto the grass, the warmth filling her body pleasantly, "What is this place?"

"I... Have no idea." Scylla replied, but before she could say more a loud string of wooden clangs sounded somewhere nearby. She went on guard immediately, expecting some form of attack. But when none came she started to slowly inch forward, beckoning for Talia to follow her into the forest.

The Healer reluctantly followed, passing through the trees silently and towards the noise. She was worried this monster might jump out at any moment, and was terrified of seeing it in person. However her fears were dulled by the sight of smoke rising ahead, and the beautiful scenery itself.

"Is that a house?" Scylla stopped in her tracks at the edge of the trees. A large open field lay before them and in the center was a small wooden cabin, with a stone chimney and one door, two windows on each side and possibly a second floor.

"Yeah I think it is... Hey what is-" Talia's words caught in her throat as she spotted the source of the wooden clangs.

Standing beside the cabin, chopping through logs with bare hands at an impossible speed, was a boy. He probably stood at roughly 6'2, his skin a light brown and his hair was snow white, wild and spiky. His only clothing consisted of baggy bluish black pants held up by a green belt, and faded green wraps around his ankles and arms from hand to elbow. Aside from that however his chest was bare, not only bare but rippling with muscle that Talia had never seen before.

"Well well well," Scylla smirked standing up, "Seems we've found our monster."

"What?" Talia blinked in shock, "You can't honestly believe that he is-"

"Oh he is trust me," Scylla replied calmly, "The security footage shows the beast appearing almost apelike in form, with bushy white fur and a long bushy white tail... Take a close look at his backside."

Blushing deeply Talia replied, "What?! No I'm not gonna-"

"Just do it!" Scylla silenced her, making Talia yelp in fright.

Seeing no other choice she narrowed her eyes and focused on the boys backside. Seconds later she gasped, spotting the bushy white tail sprouting just below the waist.

"B-But how?"

"He must have the ability to transform," Scylla shrugged, "Many species can... Oh well, either way it'll be easier to kill him in this form than when he's an ape so I'll get to it."

"What!?" Talia exclaimed as Scylla suddenly launched into the air, flying up before angling herself towards the boy and swooping in at incredible speed, "No way that's not possible!" She gasped as Scylla flew through the air.

Scylla narrowed her eyes as she neared her target, drawing back on hand she intended to pierce his chest with a powerful punch. End it quick and mostly painlessly, that was easy enough. That's how the special forces handled all targets, get in and get out, prepared for anything. That's why they were so good at what they did, Scylla herself was one of the many old style masters that could use the forbidden martial arts, all of whom were members of the Special Forces.

However not even she was prepared for what happened next.

Without skipping a beat, the boy turned with one arm raised and brushed aside her attack like it was nothing. Scylla was so shocked she couldn't even stop herself from crashing into the ground as she flew past him.

"You know..." He started while turning to look down at her, "It isn't nice to sneak up on somebody like that."

_Impossible!_ Scylla internally screamed as she stood up, not taking her eyes off of him, _There's no way anyone can detect me at that speed!_

"Imperial huh?" The boy raised an eyebrow as he noted her insignia, "I figured you guys would have gotten the memo by now that this is my mountain."

"So..." She tried to keep her voice calm, "You are the one that has been killing our soldiers."

"They started it." He shrugged, "Now get out of here, you aren't welcome."

"Tch, as if I cared whether you want me here or not," Scylla scoffed and took her fighting stance, "You are under arrest for interfering with and killing imperial soldiers, you will either come quietly or I will beat you to death and drag your corpse back."

"Ouch, that isn't very lady like," The boy replied casually while scratching the back of his head, "Alright, I choose the third one."

"I didn't give you a third-" She was cut off as his fist landed firmly against her jaw, sending her flying back across the ground and away from the cabin.

"I stay here, and you get a thorough beating for trespassing." He said as he walked towards her slowly.

Cowering behind the trees nearby, Talia watched as he approached Scylla, "Th-This is insane... She's special forces and he just batted her away like a toy."

_Maybe this guy really is a monster..._

"That's twice you've touched me," Scylla spat, getting to her feet and wiping the bit of blood from her lip, "Congratulations you've just earned the death penalty."

"And I suppose you think you'll be carrying it out?" He asked with a smirk, "Cause so far you're doing a terrible job."

"Don't talk down to me monkey boy," She growled clenching her fists, "I haven't even begun to show you what I can do."

"Then stop talking and do something."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Retreat**

**"Calling All Special Forces Agents"**

The ground shook around Talia as the boy collided knuckle to knuckle with Scylla. They were dashing back and forth around the valley at speeds she could barely follow. The experience was terrifying for her, so much power being wielded by two people it made her tremble.

"I-I need to run... Hide..." She muttered fearfully, another loud bang making her jump a little. Looking around she saw they were both fighting right in front of the tunnel entrance so she couldn't run that way, and the only other option was hiding in the trees or brush.

_Wait a minute!_ She gasped and looked to the center of the field, "I can just hide there... Inside the cabin, and once Scylla finishes him off I'll come out!" She hopped to her feet and began running along the forest edge in order to get closer to the cabin, hoping she wouldn't be spotted.

* * *

The boy back flipped across the ground as Scylla pressed her attack, she had definitely been holding back at the start of their fight, but even with her cutting loose now she wasn't gaining much more ground than what he allowed her to take. Somehow he had fighting skills she'd never seen before, martial arts non-existent for centuries.

And he knew how to use them.

"You will not make a fool out of me!" Scylla hissed venomously and threw another forward punch, the boys response however, was to simply lean all the way back and kick her right in the jaw as he back flipped.

As she reeled back, blood flying from her mouth, the boy launched himself forward, "You made a fool of yourself the moment you entered this place!" He spat before spinning and landing a bone crushing kick on her ribs. The blow sent her tumbling across the ground and howling in pain.

The boy landed back on his feet, watching her roll away, "Idiot." He scoffed before turning his head towards the footsteps he heard running through the grass. His eyes went wide as he spotted the rag covered girl running towards his home.

"HEY!" He blared furiously and took off in a mad sprint, "GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

The blue alien girl yelped, freezing in place as she heard his voice. It only took him seconds to reach her and slid to a halt between her and his home. He looked down at her cowering form suspiciously.

"You... You aren't an imperial..." He grunted, "You reek of the Slums."

Daring to open her eyes she looked up at him, feeling that same pressure she had when around Scylla before the fighting started, "Th-That's right..."

"Why are you here? I can't even feel your energy." He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I-I was forced to come along as her healer." She swallowed hard, wondering why she was even still alive.

"Tch... Weak..." He grunted looking towards Scylla as she got to her feet, "Stay out of the way and I won't hurt you," he told Talia, "But do not go inside my home... Understand?"

"Y-Yes sir." She nodded timidly.

"Good." He started walking away, towards the wounded Scylla.

"You... You will be killed for this boy," She spat, limping backwards away from the monkey tailed warrior, "There are many more agents with powers far greater than mine..."

"Then why don't you go get them?" The boy challenged, "I've got no time for weaklings like you, when your imperial agents can offer me a real challenge come on back." He smirked.

"So what you're letting me go?" Scylla chuckled darkly, "That is a grave mistake..."

"We'll see about that won't we." He shrugged and turned back towards the cabin, "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind." He scoffed and started walking away.

"You're going to regret this," She hissed and lifted off into the air, "I swear I'll make you suffer for this humiliation!" Scylla declared before blasting off, flying as quickly as her injured body would allow.

The boy continued walking, ignoring her threat and heading for the cabin. As he passed by Talia he shot her a sideways glance, "You're a healer right?"

She yelped at the sudden address and nodded, "Yeah... But you don't look injured..."

"You're gonna need a way of getting back to the city with her gone right? Unless you brought a shuttle..."

"W-We did but... I don't know how to fly it." She swallowed nervously.

"Follow me."

* * *

Scylla came crashing down beside her shuttle just as she cleared the mountain. Panting and gripping her broken ribs she climbed inside and set the autopilot to the Military District of Voss City, specifically the Captains headquarters.

Still fuming over her defeat by that stupid monkey boy she had no idea how to explain what just happened to her superiors. Or how to explain that someone with powers like his remained undetected for so long.

"We cannot risk another resistance rising up," She muttered in pain, "I must stamp out that boy immediately."

An idea came to mind instantly and she quickly grabbed for her communicator, punching in the number for the Special Agent Headquarters.

"Hello?" A rough male voice answered.

"This is Agent Scylla, I need all agents prepped for a briefing in 10 minutes."

"A little short notice don't you think?"

"We don't have time to waste Kane, as of right now we're in Code Black."

* * *

Talia stopped in the doorway as she beheld what was this strange boys home. It was just a simple place, looked like a home any average person would have. A small kitchen, a couch in front of what looked like an old interstellar radio along with a roaring fireplace, and a bathroom on the other side of the main room just past a set of stairs.

"This way." He grunted and made his way up.

She followed quietly, a bit nervous as she climbed and wondering what awaited her at the top. The top however consisted of just a single room. A dresser in the corner, a mirror on a table, and-

Talia's thoughts came to a screeching halt as she spotted the woman. She was laying on her back, wrapped tightly in a blanket with a cloth over her forehead. From what Talia could see she was old, possibly in her late 40's. She had skin the same shade as the young man, and snow white hair.

"Nolan?" She broke the silence with a cough, "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me," The boy said as he stepped forward, tone much softer and kinder than it had been ever before, "Sorry I woke you."

"No dear it's fine... Are you okay? I heard shouting outside."

"It was nothing." He lied before turning to Talia, "I found a healer..."

"Oh really? You didn't need to go to the trouble of bringing one here," She smiled faintly, "But thank you..."

Nolan beckoned for her to approach, the look in his eyes a simple warning, one even Talia could understand.

You hurt her and you're dead.

Swallowing nervously she approached, keeping her eyes on the obviously sick woman, "H-Hello, I am uh... Here to help I guess."

One eye peeking out from beneath the bandages, the woman let out a small laugh, "Nolan, you didn't just kidnap this girl and bring her here did you?"

Tail stiffening and eyes going wide, Nolan displayed a level of embarrassment only capable of being inflicted on a boy by one person, "O-Of course not Mom! She was uh... Just exploring the forest and I ran into her..." He lied.

"Of course." His mother rolled her eyes in amusement, "Very well, if she is a healer she will need some peace and quiet to work, so why don't you step outside?"

"But mom I can't leave you alone with-"

"Go." She said firmly.

"... Fine." He huffed and walked out, grabbing a bluish black vest with dark green trim on his way out.

After a moment of silence from Talia, making sure he had really left, she looked down at the older woman, "So um... What are your sympt-"

"Relax dear, I don't know how you really got here but my son won't hurt you." She interrupted, slowly sitting up in the bed, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Talia, ma'am." She cleared her throat awkwardly as she tried to relax.

"My name is Naomi," She smiled, turning her entire body to face her but remaining bundled up, "Now, can you please tell me how you really got here?"

Looking at her, Talia took a moment to weigh whether or not she should lie. And wondering if she could even get away with it. Deciding it didn't matter if she knew, the young healer explained everything that happened from the moment Scylla walked into her home.

"I see." Was all Naomi could say once Talia finished, "I should have known this would happen eventually." She sighed after a short pause.

"What do you mean?"

"Nolan has always been a bit of a rebel, and nothing bothers him more than the imperials." She explained simply, "You saw what he can do, so you understand that he is a threat to them..."

"No kidding... Is it true that he is a monster?" She asked without thinking and immediately stiffened, "I-I don't mean... It's just that-"

"He is my son." She replied sternly, "And during full moons he has the power to transform into a giant ape, but he isn't a monster."

"During the full moons?" Talia repeated, realizing that the frequency of the attacks on imperial bases matched perfectly with the planets lunar cycle. The plant had three moons, and at least one of them was full every week, "Wow... So not only can he fight an Imperial Agent hand to hand... But he can transform into a giant beast..."

"Good, you understand," Naomi smiled, "You know what he is capable of, but you must realize that he isn't a bad person. Nolan would never hurt somebody that he thought didn't deserve it."

Thinking back to their first encounter, outside the home when she had been making a run for the door, Talia knew she was right, "Yeah... I get it..." Though she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Good." She sighed and laid back down, "Now, to discuss your reason for being here... You see Talia, my son brought you here to heal me."

"Yeah, I got that much." The blue skinned alien shrugged.

"Unfortunately it doesn't matter, because I'm already dying."


End file.
